Home (One-shot redone)
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: I know that this story is being redone twice now, but I reread it and decided to fix a couple things. Literally. Anyway, this story is my take on the events after the ending of Super Paper Mario.


_*This fanfiction was inspired by Sandrock91's "Blumiere and Timpani" fanfiction. It truly did justice to Blumiere and Timpani's backstory in Super Paper Mario. After reading his/her story, I was inspired to write about what happened after Blumiere and Timpani exchanged their vows to stop the Chaos Heart. All characters are owned by Nintendo! Enjoy!*_

It's been one week since Timpani and Blumiere exchanged their long overdue wedding vows to quell and destroy the power of the Chaos heart. After the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts disappeared, so too did Blumiere and Timpani. When he opened his eyes, Blumiere saw an endless sea of lush, green fields and the sky that was completely clear of clouds. He looked over to his side and saw that Timpani was lying nearby. She wasn't a Pixl any more; she had returned to her human form. Some of her chestnut brown hair was held back delicately by a red ribbon, but the rest was free to flow down her backside and she was wearing a light green sleeveless dress. He climbed to his feet and walked over to her peaceful figure. _At last…_ he thought to himself. _I get to see your beautiful face once again._ He placed his hand on her cheek and rested his forehead on her temple. She stirred slightly, making Blumiere step away. Timpani opened her gentle green eyes and looked up at her love. He was just as she remembered him before that whole nightmare began; a human figure, but his skin was a light shade of royal blue, his hair contrasting from his skin as a shade of indigo and he wore glasses rather than a monocle. A smile crept its way onto her face as she embraced Blumiere with all her might. He jumped but quickly recuperated and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. They released one another and Blumiere got a better look at his wife. Her dress was light green, but it was now worn alongside a choker that was tied at the front of her neck by a red ribbon, similar to her hair and the dress sported a single white stripe down the center and all the way down to her ankles, where the dress ended. He grabbed her hand lightly and looked Timpani in the eyes.

"My dear, I believe we have found our new home where we can live together happily. I can't believe it myself, but I think that the Pure Hearts brought us here after they destroyed the Chaos Heart," he explained. She looked up at the sky and pointed to the few white clouds that had appeared above their heads. He let go of her hands and she began to twirl in the noontime sunlight. Shaking his head, Blumiere joined Timpani in basking in the new land that they had been blessed with.

She stopped spinning and fell into Blumiere's arms. She laughed, trying to keep her balance. "This place is absolutely stunning, Blumiere! I can't believe no one knew about this!" She turned to face the seemingly never-ending land that was covered in grass and patches of flowers. Blumiere looked behind him and saw that there was a forest. Right in front of the forest was a rose bush with roses that were pretty much reflecting the light of the sun off of their petals. He walked over to the rose bush and picked a rose. As he made his way towards Timpani, a thought crossed his mind: Where were the other people that resided here? This place just couldn't be void of any human life, could it? Blumiere tapped Timpani's shoulder and placed the rose in her hair, being careful to not accidentally prick her head. She touched the rose's petals with two fingers, then placed her hands around Blumiere's neck. Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she spoke to the ex-count. "You know, we need to catch up on all of the time we lost due to Dimentio and your father," she said. Hearing anything about his father, even just mentioning his name or the title he held as a blood relative to Blumiere made his stomach twist. _If it hadn't been for him and Dimentio, I…_ He stopped his thoughts before his anger began to flare from the depths of his mind and heart. He couldn't think of the negative events of the past; he had to look towards the future he had with his beloved. He hadn't realized that he was spacing out until he didn't feel Timpani's arms around his neck and rather felt someone poking his face. Blinking a few times, he smiled sheepishly and picked Timpani up bridal style. She tried to get him to put her down, but he simply laughed at her attempts and continued walking. After a while, the sky darkened to reveal a back canvas full of white stars that spread over the entire night sky. Timpani had since stopped playfully resisting Blumiere and fallen asleep. He laid her down on the hillside and sat next to her sleeping figure. The moonlight reflected off of her naturally pale face, making it radiate in the silver light of night. His hand gently caressed her face as her soft and even breathing filled the silence around them. Blumiere laid down next to her and, placing his hand on hers, drifted off to sleep.

There was only darkness, but soon a darker figure crept up towards him. Its red eyes were the only part of the dark creature that showed that it was there in the first place. Blumiere began to walk away from it slowly. It began to move faster and Blumiere followed suit. Blumiere continued running until he was faced with a cliffside. He looked back to see that the figure was becoming more visible. It was a man, he realized. His eyes were just like… Blumiere gasped, realizing that the dark figure was none other than his father. He looked back to see that he was ebbing closer and closer to the cliff's edge. His father reached out to grab him and pulled him close to his face. His red eyes gleamed with darker intentions as his father's hand grabbed Blumiere by the clip of his cloak. His other hand grabbed him by the throat and shook him violently while squeezing Blumiere's esophagus.

"You will never be able to let go of the past, Blumiere. It will always come to bite you in the back. Just you watch, _son,_ " he threatened. With that, Blumiere's father pushed him off the cliff and to his game's end.

Blumiere awoke with a start. His breathing was staggered and heavy and beads of cold sweat had streaked down his face. He looked around him to see that they were still on the hillside, no cliffs to be seen. Right next to him was Timpani, who was sleeping ever so peacefully. He sighed in relief as his heartbeat calmed down. He removed his cloak from his shoulders and, laying his cloak over Timpani, walked down the hillside to the lakeside. Sighing, he took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the crystal clear water. It was cool to the touch but soon got warmer as he moved his feet slightly. The night breeze was cool and gentle, making his hair waft slightly in the wind. He heard footsteps and turned his head around, worrying that his father may be there, but only saw Timpani. Her hair was still straight and flowing as she made her way to Blumiere, taking off her sandals midway. When she sat down, she linked her arm with his, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked sweetly. He looked down at her, not making eye contact. The nightmare flashed back in his mind and he looked back up at the stars. He couldn't tell her, not yet. This moment was too perfect. Too pure to defile with the thoughts of a darkness long quelled by purity.

He sighed lightly, a small smile gracing his face. "I just wanted to gaze up at the stars. They're just so beautiful," he half-lied. It was true that the stars were beautiful, but the real reason Blumiere was up was because he was scared to go back to sleep for fear of seeing the same nightmare again. She stood up and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up, placing one arm on his shoulder and another intertwined with his own. His hands followed suit; one arm was around her waist while the other was held by Timpani's. As the moon shone brilliantly over the couple, they began a ballroom waltz under the black canvas that was the night sky. Their breathing was synchronized, each step as elegant than the last. The silence of the night was broken by Timpani's singing.

Blumiere closed his eyes, letting the rhythm and Timpani's song guide their waltz. Her voice grew slightly softer as they drew closer. Her eyes were half-lidded as they gazed at one another longingly. They had lost so much time that could've been spent with one another, and this was when they would make amends to one another, once and for all.

Her voice faded as they drew closer and closer. The last word of the song flew from her lips as Blumiere kissed her. It was gentle and chaste, and she responded by doing the same. His arms wrapped around her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders. They could hear the echo of Timpani's voice as they stood there, barefoot on the grass as they continued to kiss. After a minute, they moved back slowly and embraced each other tenderly. They stood there, in each other's arms, enjoying the peace between them. They soon let go of each other and laid down next to each other, hand in hand. Blumiere closed his eyes and fell asleep, no longer fearing the nightmares from before. Timpani brushed her free hand over his cheek and sighed. _He's not very good at hiding things from me,_ she thought. _I can tell he had a nightmare. Otherwise, he would have just stayed asleep._ She shook her head and set it down next to his. They fell asleep next to each other, dreaming of the future.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to upload a little more often but school is being a pain in the butt, so… yeah. Anyway, have a nice day!**_

 _ **ShippingGamer1605**_


End file.
